


married at last

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: catty and seth (pharaoh) Ptolemy get married.





	married at last

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop!

pharaoh got down on one knee.catty noir I love you. you are a gift to this un dead world. and I never thought I could love anything more then I did music until I might you. will you marry me?

 

catty gasp with tears in the comer's of her eyes. is that the comet crystal?

 

yes, astranovo gave it to me and I fashioned it in to a wedding ring for you. I would be honored if you it wore as my wife.

 

catty sniffs yes, yes I will. catty bent over and huged him.

 

I'll love forever catty Ptolemy, he promised.

 

I'll love you forever as well seth.

 

the day of their wedding had finally come. prince seth had proposed to catty four mounts ago. a lot of preparation had to be done before the wedding could happen. but it had been wroth the wait as painful as the waiting to get married to the love of his un life was. everything was perfect.

 

their wedding was going to go down in history and not just because of how breath taking the place they got married in looked, but because this was the very first time a marriage between an Egyptian mummy and a were cat took place. 

 

after all the kissing when ever someone tapped their glass cup with a spoon. feeding each other cake, dancing and watching the craziest and longest fight over a bouquet of flowers between her best friends any one had ever seen. only for it to land in the hands of the only girl who wasn't fighting over it.

 

the golden eyed were wolf girl had been busy stretching a design in her book when it was knocked out of hands and replaced by a bouquet of beautiful flowers she looked annoyed before blushing when she realized what just happened and everyone cheered and she received the tightest of hugs from the pink vampire girl who congratulated her.

 

the two lovers were now being driven to their honey moon location. they were in a passionate make out session in the back of the limo. pulling apart for air, they gazed in to each other eyes smiling. the Egyptian had been sure he learned the art of self restraint while being with the pop star. all he wanted to do some days was just make love to her but he knew he had to wait for something like that. but here he was at least. married to his best friend and lover on their way to their honey moon.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this will this will have a lemon made for it if it get's more then 10 kudos lol.


End file.
